silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ryushusupercat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Silent Mobius Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Silent Mobius Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genesjs (Talk) 00:03, February 4, 2010 Thanks Thank you for fixing those typos I made on the Front page. So do you think that you might come over here when this place is ready to be opened to other Users? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah!--''Purple Paw Studios''"MOAR!!" 00:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, we're gonna have to wait until May 5th at least, when it's this person's B-Day. But you can help me get some stuff in order and add a few things around here from time to time if you want to. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay.--''Purple Paw Studios''"MOAR!!" 00:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, you don't have to come here and edit ASAP, you can come over here whenever you feel like it. I won't ask you to come over here if you don't want to. I might try to add a few Fanon articles here every now and then, just to add something to this place. If you ever feel like coming over here to do whatever you want to, then you're free to add some stuff on here (Either canon or fanon) if you want to. You're not under any obligation, I just wanna make it fair for you :) [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay.--''Purple Paw Studios''"MOAR!!" 00:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I see that you've been adding some categories here. Thank you very much, Ryu. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 20:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem! ^^--[[User:Ryushusupercat|''Purple Paw Studios''---''"Trollz. I eets dem."]] 21:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I see that you're still having trouble with your Sig... :/ Did Sharna try to help you? BTW, I know I already told you this, but.....I finally made myself a Fursona! Gamergirl is drawing it for me :3 [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....]] 21:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Kewl. :3 Yes, i'm still having siggy problems.--[[User:Ryushusupercat|Purple Paw Studios'---'"Trollz. I eets dem."]] 21:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... How about you try contacting Shelly or Launchballer? They got a good grasp on Wikia tech, so they might be able to help you. [[User:Genesjs|'''Phoenix the Cat]][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 21:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay.--[[User:Ryushusupercat|''Purple Paw Studios''---''"Trollz. I eets dem."]] 21:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) The alternate RP I decided to make the RP: Silent Hill (Alternate), but I'll write more about it later. I thought that I'd let you know in case you'd be interested in participating in it. I'll be back on later tonight. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....]] 22:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) SMW is open for business! Well Ryu, I've decided to now open the SMW! So feel free to go on ahead and migrate here! :D [[User:Genesjs|'''Phoenix the Cat]][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Migrate? Well, I'll still be on at SFW...but now i'll be here, too!--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 16:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Er....I meant to say contribute here.... Anyway, feel free to make yourself at home! :D [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 22:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 22:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) My, aren't you a sight for sore eyes XD Like the new look of the Wiki? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yush. :3--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 23:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I have articles of my characters from SFW here too. In fact, this Wiki even has an updated version of Phoenix the Cat's article :3 [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I wonder how I should incorporate Kotuumath into this wiki...--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 23:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sonic and ISlent Hill fanon can be seperate here, as well as fused together. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Well, what do you think of his page so far?--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 23:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Interesting. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 23:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you have pretzels? D: [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) No. Sorry...--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 23:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Awwwwwwwwwww..... :C [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, SRY...--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) And SRY I was taking so long to reply; I was watching videos.--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thx.--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) NP. Just be sure to create some kind of fanon in which Robotnik or Eggman has Heavy (From Team Fortress 2)'s voice XP [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC)thumb|300px|right|I would SO be happy if they used Heavy's voice actor for Eggman in EVERY future Sonic game! =D OMG that's hilarious! XD--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know, i just found this video! XD I think it's VERY fitting for Robotnik/Eggman! XD He sounds like he's more in touch with his REAL IQ in this video XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) LOL yeah! XD--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of which, do you have a YouTube account? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) What's it called? I'm Genesjss on YouTube. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) RyushuSuperCat.--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to find you. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okey dokey. But I have no videos...--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. So far I only got one, and I'm being very lazy with my second video that's STILL in production XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) LOL--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Still, I hope I can somehow insert an intro into my video without messing anything up. I forgot to make one first... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh.--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I'm deciding to do a couple fad videos, and then try to make another original one like I did with the Mephiles Witch Doctor one. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay.--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) The next original one I have in mind MAY make it to the featured videos category, should I decide to do it XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool. :3--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna have to work quite hard on this one, but I think it'd be good either way :3 [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okey dokey. Good luck! :3--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 00:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Wish me luck when I start making it! XP [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 01:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) LOL oops! Okay! XD--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 01:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) So what's up? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 01:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much. You?--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 01:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking of things that could keep my boredom at bay. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 01:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay.--'"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!"'-- --''"Tssssssst."'' 01:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Fan Game Cool :3 [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 14:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Didja take a look at it?-- 14:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC)